Death and the Devil
by Rina76
Summary: Richard and Justin meet at a costume party and get to know each other better.


Title - Death and the Devil. Author - Rina76. Rating R. Warning - Drug use, language, explicit slash. If male/male sexual situations offend you, then DON'T read this! Simple. Summary - Richard and Justin meet at a costume party and "connect".  
  
***  
  
Richard surveyed the crowd gathered in the house and sprawling out onto the street. This was starting to be a kick ass night. He was leaning against the doorway between the entrance hall and living room, checking out all the hot chicks coming in and what they were wearing. This was Derek O'Connell's Halloween party. He was one of Richard's rich kid friends and always threw an amazing get together. The evening was young and the festivities hadn't yet exploded into the riotous drunken revelry that it usually turned into but Richard was shortly going to nudge it along a little.  
  
He was attired as a devil, complete with custom-made red leather pants, boots and coat, a tight red shirt and cool little horns glued onto his forehead. He wore red contact lenses and even had a tail hanging out of the bottom of his coat and carried a plastic pitchfork which he was enjoying poking all the pretty girls with. He'd arrived with Lisa but she'd disappeared not long after they'd got here and to tell the truth, he didn't really miss her that much.  
  
"I think I've died and gone to Heaven," he purred as a gorgeous redhead swanned in, an angel with feathery wings and a white dress that clung to her curvy body. Pity her arm was linked with some lucky dude who came dressed as the Grim Reaper. She giggled at Richard as he playfully jabbed her with his poker.  
  
As Death walked past, the dark figure mocked, "This is a fancy dress party, Richard. You're not supposed to come as YOURSELF."  
  
Richard frowned after the black-robed spectre as he tried to place that familiar voice. Who the fuck had just dissed him? He went after the mysterious heckler, whose angel had floated away, peered under the hood of his cloak and asked in disbelief, "Justin Pendleton? Is that you?"  
  
"I'm shocked. You actually know my name."  
  
Justin's voice was dripping with scorn. He was wearing a long ebony robe, carried a scythe and his face was painted bone white with heavy black makeup around his blue eyes and on his lips, giving him the morbid, macabre look of the soul collector. Richard absently thought his big lips looked oddly sensual all painted up like that.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here," Richard commented, grinning. "You're the last person I'd expect to come to a party like this."  
  
"Well, there's a lot about me you'd find surprising," Justin replied drolly.  
  
"Like what?" Richard asked. The red contacts covering his normally blue irises gave him an eerie, almost creepy look and every time Justin glanced at him he felt strangely unsettled.  
  
"Why do you care, Richard?" he said scathingly. The black lipstick made Justin's teeth appear unbelievably white.  
  
"Aw, c'mon," Richard said persuasively. "Don't be like that. I'm trying to make an effort here."  
  
"Again, why do you care?" Justin repeated, his demeanor icy and standoffish. "You don't talk to me at school, unless it's to call me a dork or a geek."  
  
Richard shrugged apologetically. "Well, seeing as you're here, maybe I'm starting to think you're not such a dork after all. Nice costume by the way," he added. "I almost didn't recognize you."  
  
"That's the way I prefer it. I'd rather blend in with a crowd. Unlike others." Justin looked pointedly at Richard's outlandish red outfit. It probably cost him hundreds of dollars to get made. Typical show off.  
  
Richard chose to ignore the jibe about his extravagance. Some people actually enjoyed being the centre of attention. Not like the introvert in the black cloak, skulking around like a shadow. He spied a hair clinging to the shoulder of Justin's robe and it bugged him big time, so he reached over and plucked it off. Justin jumped a little as if he thought Richard was going to hit him or something and Richard held the long blond strand up for his inspection, saying, "Hair. I have a thing about it on people's clothes."  
  
Richard let it fall to the floor, wondering to himself why Justin let his locks grow so long at the front but cut it short with a little vee at the back. He was always wedging it behind his ears as if he hated it being in his face. Wouldn't it be better just to cut it all off or at least grow it long enough to tie back into a ponytail?  
  
"So, the Grim Reaper huh?" he began, not quite sure why he was trying to be nice to Justin Pendleton in full view of other people. Maybe he felt a bit guilty for hassling him so much at school or maybe he was, as he said, starting to see something more interesting in the other boy than just an enormous walking brain and a prime target for his insults.  
  
"Is there anyone here you'd like to kill tonight, oh pale one?" Richard's tone was light and jesting but Justin glared at him intensely.  
  
"Does that include you?"  
  
Richard raised his eyebrows, causing his horns to lift up half an inch. "You want to kill me, Pendleton?"  
  
Justin answered him quietly and truthfully. "Sometimes."  
  
Richard's short golden hair was all spiked up trendily with gel. He stared at Justin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know," Justin said sarcastically. "Maybe 'cos you routinely put me down in front of your cool buddies and ridicule everything I have to say?"  
  
Richard rolled his eyes to the ceiling, a flash of red and white with the dark punctuation mark of his pupils. "Jesus. Don't take it personally. You're not the only one I pick on. Somebody has to be the class clown, you know."  
  
"Don't you mean bully?"  
  
"Bully? That's a bit harsh," Richard exclaimed, appearing taken aback. "I've never touched you, man. Have I now?"  
  
Justin grudgingly had to agree. One thing Richard had never done was take the abuse to a physical level. Not yet anyway.  
  
"Yeah, well, you wouldn't want to," Justin warned him menacingly. "I know ways to get rid of a corpse without leaving a trace."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Richard asked in astonishment.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Justin's black-rimmed eyes were unreadable and cold, like flint. He met Richard's slightly perturbed gaze challengingly and Richard felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. For a frightening moment, he was positive there was something deeply dangerous and disturbing about Justin, something carefully hidden and masked. Wasn't it always the quiet ones that snapped and took out their revenge on class mates with an Uzi? Then he broke out in a wide grin.  
  
"Oh, that was good, Justin," he said admiringly. "You should take up drama. I almost believed you there for a minute. Hey, you're all right, man."  
  
He clapped Justin on the shoulder. Justin was confused. He wasn't kidding about the threat. He was quite serious.  
  
Richard looked out over the crowd to where the angel was gossiping excitedly with Catwoman, Xena and a witch. "Your hot date seems to have deserted you," he remarked.  
  
"Oh, no she's not my date," Justin said, flushing under his white makeup, glad nobody could see. "That's my next door neighbor Samantha. I tutor her. She was invited to this party and her parents wouldn't let her go unless I escorted her."  
  
"You tutor?" Richard inquired with interest. He had a few classes he was going to fail unless he cleaned up his act. Who better to learn from than the smartest kid in school?  
  
"Yes, I tutor." Justin sighed. He wondered how he was going to get away from suddenly suspiciously friendly Richie Rich. He must want something. Why else would he be talking to him? Before he could think of an excuse, Richard leaned in to him conspiratorially, looking every bit the seductive devil leading Justin into temptation.  
  
"Hey, you wanna get high?"  
  
Justin thought this was the first intelligent thing Richard had said during the course of their verbal sparring. "Okay," he replied. He wouldn't turn down free drugs.  
  
Richard jerked his head toward the exit and Justin followed him outside into the backyard, behind a row of tall hedges. Fairy lights were strung in the trees all around the moonlit landscaped yard. Justin thought fleetingly that in any other circumstance and with someone who wasn't a guy, their surroundings would have been romantic.  
  
Richard reached into the pocket of his crimson leather coat and retrieved some green pills. He offered one to Justin, who hesitated for a second, then reached out to take it. There was an audible crack and a tiny arc of silver light sparked between their fingers. They both jerked their hands back.  
  
"Did you see that?" Richard asked. He sounded amazed. "You just fucking zapped me. Have you been rubbing your feet on the carpet, dude?"  
  
He joked to cover up the fact that the contact had shocked him in more ways than one. It had been almost.intimate. He had the crazy feeling that he and Justin had just connected in some weird way.  
  
"No, you zapped ME," Justin told him, feeling pins and needles in his hand. They stared at each other in the moonlight. Richard looked positively sinful and evil in head to toe red shiny leather. And very sexual, Justin thought uncomfortably. He had to admit, the satanic costume suited Richard perfectly. And he secretly dug the little horns. They were a nice touch. Not that he was gonna tell Richard that.  
  
"Whatever. Freaky," Richard muttered. Justin's chalky face shone out from beneath the dark hood like a skull, his eyes like black holes and his mouth. God, why did his mouth look so attractive tonight? Richard wondered. It must be because he had girl's lips and the dark wet-looking pigment only emphasized the softness and fullness. Yeah, that was it. The decadent black lipstick.  
  
"What are they?" Justin questioned, pushing his hood back to reveal the lengths of his dark blonde hair tucked behind his ears like usual. He held a tiny tablet in his palm.  
  
"Nothing that will get you too wasted. Don't worry, you'll still be able to drive your sweet little neighbor home," Richard said, flicking the pill up into the air and catching it expertly in his mouth. He swallowed and jeered, "Do you watch her sunbaking in the back yard, Justin? You ever see her firm, angelic orbs? Does she let you touch them?"  
  
Justin put his pill on his tongue and gulped it down, once again relieved he had makeup on and Richard couldn't tell he was blushing. "As a matter of fact, she's just a friend. Besides, I have better things to do with my time than ogle girls."  
  
Richard gazed at him quizzically. "Such as?"  
  
Justin shifted and toyed with his plastic scythe apprehensively. "Well, if you must know, for example, I grow prize-winning orchids in my greenhouse."  
  
He waited for Richard to laugh at him but he didn't. He just said, "No shit? Well, that's cool, I guess. At least you don't collect Star Trek trading cards." He cocked a brow. "Or do you?"  
  
"Please. I'm not that much of a geek," Justin retorted. He eyed Richard. "What kind of hobbies do you have? I mean, apart from buying up big from Leathers 'R' Us."  
  
Richard didn't seem affected by the dig. He shrugged casually and twirled the pitchfork in his fingers. "Oh, you know. Cars. Drugs. Heavy metal. Sex. Sometimes all at once."  
  
He winked cheekily at Justin and then rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles. "God, these contacts look awesome but they're fucking irritating."  
  
"Yeah, I bet," Justin said sympathetically. He'd tried contact lenses once but they felt like little pieces of glass embedded in his corneas. He'd long ago resigned himself to being a four-eyed nerd.  
  
Richard groped around inside the nearest bush, pulled out two bottles of vodka and pronounced, "You can't have a decent party until someone spikes the punch." He thrust the bottles at Justin who grabbed them, dropping his scythe onto the manicured lawn in alarm.  
  
"You do it, Pendleton."  
  
"What? Why me?" Justin asked in bemusement. It was Richard's booze, not his. The other boy swept his gaze over Justin's black-clad form.  
  
"You've got those flowing robes to hide them in. Plus, if you do it, I'll go easy on you at school. Deal?" He waited expectantly for Justin's compliance.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Justin was watching him closely and with skepticism.  
  
"You can't," Richard said, grinning villainously. "But what other offer have you had lately?"  
  
Justin was silent for a moment, weighing up the situation. Then he pulled his hood back up and declared, "You're on, Haywood."  
  
Richard unobtrusively trailed him inside, to make sure he did it and watched as Justin covertly poured the contents of both bottles into the punchbowl, helped greatly by the loose, billowing cloak. He smiled demonically as Justin passed him and went outside.  
  
"Well done, man," Richard complimented him, standing near the hedges again. He took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. "You handled that like a pro."  
  
Justin lifted his shoulder and disposed of the empty bottles inside the bush, as if he did this kind of thing all the time. He wouldn't say it, but he was privately pleased with his stealth. He was buzzing on adrenaline from completing the highly risky mission, aware he could have been thrown out by Derek's parents if he was caught, not to mention the scolding he'd get from Samantha's oldies, who believed him to be a nice boy and most trustworthy.  
  
"You know what? For all your holier than thou disdain, I believe you actually enjoyed that juvenile prank," Richard teased, flicking Justin's hood back with the tip of his pitchfork so he could see his face. Justin ducked his head and smiled shyly.  
  
"Holy shit!" Richard pretended to be bowled over. "You actually smiled! I was beginning to think the only expressions you were capable of were brooding, looking bored and brooding."  
  
"I don't brood," Justin mumbled.  
  
"Yes, you do. But, hey. You should definitely smile more," Richard told him, gazing at him with heavy lidded blood-red eyes. "It looks good on you."  
  
The way he was grinning at Justin, lazily and kind of sexily caught the other boy totally off guard. Is he.is he coming on to me? Justin thought incredulously. He knew Richard flirted with the girls, obnoxiously so, but this was unprecedented, to say the least. He hoped to Christ the reason his heart was pounding so hard was due to the drugs because the alternative.  
  
God, he wasn't even gonna go there.  
  
"I.I think I'm gonna go back inside," he stammered, suddenly wanting to put as much distance between himself and Richard Haywood as possible. "Thanks for the.whatever it was you gave me."  
  
Richard kept on looking at him as he dragged on the cigarette, the cherry end glowing bright orange for a few seconds. He was the only person Justin had seen smoking that made the disgusting habit seem utterly cool.  
  
"You're leaving already? What for?"  
  
"Um, I should.go make sure Samantha is okay," Justin finished lamely.  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't your date," Richard reminded, exhaling twin streams of smoke through his nostrils.  
  
"Well, no. She isn't but.still, I should-"  
  
"What's the matter, Justin?" Richard interrupted, his voice a slow drawl. "Am I making you nervous?"  
  
"No," Justin said, a little too fast to be convincing. "Of course not."  
  
"Then why are you trying to get away from me?"  
  
"I'm.I'm not." Justin gazed longingly at the house, wishing he was in there lost amongst the crowd instead of outside, alone with his enemy Lucifer, who was making him feel monumentally self-conscious and more than a little bit intimidated.  
  
"You're a bad liar, Pendleton," Richard told him, flicking his cigarette butt away and blowing the last puff of smoke right into Justin's face to deliberately taunt him. Justin scowled darkly, fighting the urge to cough as the foul grey cloud snaked into his sinuses. He hated Richard with an overwhelming passion right then. He'd had enough of his cruel tormenting. What had he ever done to deserve this?  
  
"And you are a vain, arrogant bastard, Haywood," he growled. "Stay the hell away from me or I swear, I WILL kill you."  
  
Justin went to stomp angrily past Richard but his foot caught the hem of his long robe and tripped him up. For a mortifying instant, Justin was certain he was going to tumble ass over head right in front of his arch nemesis and he blindly flung his hands out to meet the ground. Instead, he fell straight into Richard's waiting arms. Richard had seen Justin trip and reacted instinctively, quickly moving to catch the other boy. He gently stood Justin back up with sure, steady hands but for some reason unknown to Justin, didn't let him go.  
  
Justin was staring at Richard, dumbfounded by his unexpected kindness. The rich kid had laughed at Justin's gawky clumsiness plenty of times and had never lifted a finger to help him out before. Richard delighted in humiliating him when he stumbled, not saving him like some sort of gallant hero. Why on earth did he do that?  
  
Justin's eyes were big and round, the blueness of his irises made even more pronounced by the black makeup plastered around them. His hair had come untucked from behind his ears and was framing his face in long layers.  
  
Richard felt a strange protective emotion creep into his belly at the way Justin was gazing at him, like he thought he was a fucking knight in shining armor or something. His eyes were irresistibly drawn to Justin's mouth, at the pink seam of his lower lip visible where the lipstick was starting to wear off. Unable to stop himself, he lowered his head and grazed his mouth softly over Justin's, his hands still clutching the other boy's upper arms. Justin pulled back with a gasp. He looked horrified.  
  
"Oh, for Chrissakes. It wasn't THAT bad," Richard murmured. Then he kissed him again, this time harder, finding Justin's lips to be much more enticing than Lisa's. Justin could feel Richard's touch through the thick material of his woolen cloak, like a searing red-hot brand. Richard's tongue darted into his mouth, fast and slick, like a striking snake. Justin was breathing fast when Richard eventually released him. His black lipstick was smeared over the edges of his mouth and Richard tidied him up with the pad of his thumb. Justin just stood there, too stunned by what had just occurred to resist. Richard knew his own mouth was smudged with the ebony pigment as well and he dragged the back of his hand over his lips, wiping the gunk off.  
  
"You look awfully shocked," he said to Justin, who was practically hyperventilating and seemed about ready to faint. "Like you had no idea I wanted to do that. Surely, you must have known."  
  
He searched Justin's painted face, seeing nothing but bewilderment. "You really don't know, do you?" Richard said wonderingly. "Fuck. I thought you'd have figured out by now why I make fun of you at school."  
  
Justin wanted to ask why Richard treated him like he was lower than dirt but his vocal chords weren't functioning at that point in time.  
  
Richard laughed shortly, humorlessly. "You know why I act like such an asshole? Because I can't let anyone know how I really feel about you. I'd get my fucking head kicked in."  
  
Finally finding his tongue, Justin whispered, "How do you feel about me?"  
  
Richard smiled patiently, like Justin was a three year-old kid and wanted to know why the sky was blue. "Duh. I like you. A lot, in fact."  
  
"You do?" Justin furrowed his brow, totally flummoxed at the revelation.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, look, I'm sorry for hassling you so much during class. I thought you got it but obviously you're a bit slow to catch on. What I'm getting at, Justin, is that I'm into guys as well as girls," Richard explained. "Just like you."  
  
Justin tried to counter that absurd accusation but all that came out was a choked sound. He cleared his throat and tried again. "That's horse shit," he protested vehemently. "I'm not like that!"  
  
Richard just quirked his lips at him. "Ever heard of denial, Pendleton? It's not just a river in Egypt, you know," he said. "You're batting for both teams, dude, whether you want to admit it or not. I've seen the way you look at me. The same look you're giving me right now."  
  
"What look?' Justin croaked, becoming increasingly flustered by the second. "I'm not giving you a look! I don't know what you're even-"  
  
With a surprisingly gentle hand, Richard reached out to stroke Justin's silky hair and cut him off mid-sentence. Justin stiffened, uncertain and unsure, but he bravely stood his ground and didn't flinch at the uninvited gesture.  
  
"You're so young," Richard said softly, even though they were both the same age.  
"So innocent. So naïve. You don't understand what you are yet. If you let me, I can show you, Justin. Do you want me to show you?"  
  
Justin gulped. What Richard was saying was simply insane! He wanted to scream out at the top of his lungs that he wasn't queer, he wasn't attracted to him, had never looked at him in that way. He hadn't. He hadn't! Then his indignation melted into doubt.  
  
Or had he? Oh God.  
  
Somewhere, deep inside his very soul, he knew Richard was right. He had looked at Richard like that. Justin wasn't like other boys. The sudden insight was terrifying.  
  
"Now, you can pretend none of this ever happened and go back to being blissfully ignorant. You can pretend I never kissed you. And I sure as hell won't tell anyone, for fear of getting turned into a eunuch," Richard added, his fingers deftly pushing Justin's hair back behind his ears in an almost paternal fashion.  
  
"Or," Richard continued, "You can find out what it is that makes your heart beat so fast when you're near me."  
  
Justin gaped at the red-clad, horned figure. How did he know?  
  
As if he was clairvoyant, Richard replied with a grin, "I can see the pulse in your neck. Right here."  
  
He slid his hand down past Justin's jaw and came to rest on the side of his pale throat, feeling the frantic dance of blood thrumming through the vein under his fingertips. He saw, and felt, Justin shiver.  
  
"So, do you want me to teach you stuff, huh?" he asked Justin, his long fingers describing a tender, yet teasing caress on the second boy's neck, making it absolutely clear he was talking about sex. "Maybe you can tutor me in return. I need help with Bio. What do you say, Justin?"  
  
"I.I don't know," Justin whispered, torn in two different directions. On one hand he was practically paralyzed with fright and self identity issues at what Richard was suggesting. He felt insecure and vulnerable and like he was going to cry. He wanted to say no and run away and hide where Richard couldn't find him.  
  
"Come on. I'll make it worth your while." Richard's voice was husky and low and sent a shudder up Justin's spine. "I'll make you feel things you've only felt in your dreams, sweet thing. Just say yes."  
  
On the other hand, Justin desperately wanted to know. He wanted to be taught things that no textbook in the world could teach him. He wanted Richard to kiss him again, to feel his tongue in his mouth and his fingers in his hair and have him touch his bare skin, like he was doing then, only in other places. Hidden places. Secret places. Places that craved and needed and begged for attention from this worldly, knowing, sensually experienced young man. The same young man that was making a move on him. On him. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Richard desired him. And underneath the whirlwind of scary emotions that was rushing through his body and making his knees tremble, Justin desired him right back.  
  
"Yes," he breathed, the drugs making him uncharacteristically bold. His stomach flipped over with excitement and fear. "Show me, Richard."  
  
Richard smiled. Justin's eagerness was pleasing. "You got it," he said, dropping to his knees in front of Justin and spreading his cloak open.  
  
"Now? Here?" Justin squeaked in panic. Richard looked up at him, amused.  
  
"No time like the present," he quipped, unfastening Justin's pants.  
  
"But what if someone sees?" Justin asked anxiously, looking around.  
  
"Good point." Richard frowned. This party was crawling with Neanderthal high school kids who wouldn't hesitate to string them both up by their balls with the garlands of fairy lights draped in the trees if they were found behaving in any way that wasn't completely straight, heterosexual and non-threatening. Homophobic fuckers.  
  
"Oh. Brainwave!" Richard exclaimed and pulled Justin into a right-angled corner of the hedge. He crouched down again and said, "Now, stand there and lift your arm up, like this," he directed Justin to the appropriate position. "See, your robe covers me totally. And if anyone comes past, it'll look like you're having a piss. Am I a genius or what?"  
  
Thinking this was a really, really stupid idea, Justin would have answered in the negative but Richard's fingers were already around him and he couldn't breathe, let alone speak. He parted his lips in a wordless gasp as he felt Richard's mouth sucking him in, hot and wet and Oh my Lord.  
  
His head tipped back and his eyes fell closed at the immeasurable physical pleasure centering on Richard's consuming lips and tongue. He bit back a groan and tried to keep his legs from folding under him like a card table, grasping at the hedge and tearing off a few leaves and snapping a couple of little branches with the strength of his grip. Richard slipped his hands around Justin's lean waist. He coaxed Justin into rocking his hips so that all Richard had to do was kneel there and accept the shallow thrusts.  
  
Swimming in the drugs that had taken him over and not quite believing that this was happening, Justin looked down and watched Richard, the covert oral sex act hidden from public view by the canopy of his cloak. Richard's red eyes were closed and his brow creased in concentration and enjoyment. His hands were still cradling Justin's waist, touching his naked skin, scorching like fire, and guiding the movement of his pelvis.  
  
The stuck-on horns decorating Richard's forehead appeared vividly life-like thanks to the special effects makeup and Justin had the odd thought that he was being sucked off by the devil. For real. The demented idea was impossibly arousing and spine-chilling at once. The sensation generated by Richard's relentless devouring was absolutely mind-warping. Justin almost passed out from the sheer intensity of it all. It wasn't long before he was coming, the release brilliant and white-hot. He tried to be quiet and chewed on his lower lip but couldn't help a few tiny moaning sounds from escaping as he came in Richard's warm, moist mouth. He shuddered as the last surge of ecstasy subsided and then went still, closing his eyes briefly.  
  
Well, now. This was the last thing he expected he'd be doing when he agreed to come to this party, Justin mused absently, still floating on the clouds. He'd just received his very first blow job.  
  
And it was magnificent!  
  
Mission accomplished, Richard spat onto the grass, refastened Justin's pants and stood up. He grinned at Justin's dazed expression.  
  
Virgins. Gotta love 'em.  
  
"That was lesson number one, Justin. Remember that. I'll be quizzing you on it later."  
  
He winked confidentially. They'd separated just in the nick of time for right then Lisa came around the far corner of the hedge and found them, bringing Samantha, the red-headed angel, with her. Lisa was dressed as an Elf with pointy ears and a long violet medieval-style dress. She looked pretty. But not as pretty as Justin, Richard thought. Even with all that black and white paint on his face.  
  
"Here you are," Lisa cried. "We've been looking all over for you two."  
  
Justin hoped wildly that the girls didn't notice the patch of whiteness on the grass, glistening in the moonlight. How in the world would he explain that?  
  
"Stop being so unsociable and come dance with us," Samantha pouted, grabbing Justin's hands and thankfully not looking down.  
  
Richard and Justin exchanged one last furtive, meaningful glance, a sultry, heavy, promise-laden look that pledged this wasn't the end of their newfound friendship, only the beginning, and let the girls drag them off, back inside the house.  
  
They didn't realize it then, but both of them had come dressed exactly as their true innermost selves. The Devil and Death.  
  
They went together like a bullet and a gun. Perfect evil.  
  
A match made in hell.  
  
And hell was waiting.  
  
END 


End file.
